


Jealous? Archie? Never !

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ArchieRonnie, F/M, bc lbr archie isn't a jealous guy, definitely fluff, jealous!archie fic, minor if any angst, or pup archie just wanting his ronnie !, they're cute and soft here, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: Archie just wants his Ronnie. Ronnie is a little busy. With a project. With another guy. But it's just a project. He has no reason to be angry. But he is.





	Jealous? Archie? Never !

**Author's Note:**

> hi! guess who's back at it with the varchie one-shots ? yes you guessed right, it IS me . i'm so lame sjddkd.
> 
> anyway this fic is just archie being a little endearing boyfriend, so basically canon .
> 
> i hope you enjoy it

To Archie's surprise, he rather enjoyed university. He'd always heard people complain about how difficult it was and from that assumed he wouldn't be able to handle it.  However, most days he enjoyed being a music and architecture double major. 

 

Today though, wasn't one of those days. He was exhausted.

 

All he wanted was to see his girl. And a hot shower. Or even better, his girl with him in the shower. 

 

“Ronnie?” he called out, opening the door. 

 

He got no answer, but he could hear talking. She was probably on the phone. 

 

Two steps at a time he made his way up the stairs to their room. She wasn't there, and since he hadn't seen her in the lounge he assumed she was in the kitchen. 

 

After dumping all of his things in his “work” room - a room Veronica had furnished to fit what she called his ‘architectural needs’ - he went to the bathroom. 

 

“Ronnie! I'm taking a shower! You can join if you want!” 

 

The hot water did exactly what it was supposed to, he was relaxed and his mind was crystal clear. Ronnie meditated, he took showers. 

 

After 10 minutes of water streaming down his body, he called for Veronica again, “Ronnie? Your presence is requested in the shower!” 

 

With no answer back, and the steam from the shower giving him in the beginnings of a migraine, he left the bathroom. Towel hanging loosely around his waist. 

 

He was going to his room to get dressed but decided to go down the stairs. 

 

He needed to see his girl if just for a second. 

 

“Babe?” 

 

He found her in the kitchen, papers strewn over the table, her head in her hands. 

 

“Good afternoon.” He wrapped himself around her and placed a kiss on her head. 

 

“Afternoon, why do you feel damp?” she asked, turning around. 

 

“Archie where is your clothes?” 

 

“You didn't join me in the shower, so I brought some of the shower to you,” he told her cutely.

 

“Ar-”

 

“C’mere, I haven't kissed you for hours.”

 

The kiss is interrupted by someone coughing. What a cliche. 

 

Without even looking away, Archie asks her, “Who's that?” 

 

“Chad, my business 101 project partner.”

 

“Hi, I'm Chad, I've heard a lot about you,” he introduces himself, now standing in front of them. 

 

Archie completely ignores Chad and asks her another question, “You didn't come up to shower with me because of  _ him _ ?” 

 

“No, I didn't join you because I have to finish my project. Now, be nice.”

 

Archie finally looks at Chad, well, sizes him up would be more appropriate. 

 

“Hey,” Chad offers. 

 

“Hi,” Archie says, moving to shake his hand. He makes sure to squeeze a little, and when Chad squirms a little, he smiles to himself satisfied. 

 

“Archie,” Veronica does not look happy, “Why don't you get dressed?” 

 

“Nah it's okay, I'm fine.” 

 

The glare Veronica gives Archie is oddly amusing. 

 

“Chad, you don't mind right?” 

 

“Uh,” he starts, looking between the two of them, “I don't care.”

 

Archie is about to say something when Veronica pulls him into the living room. 

 

“Look, I don't know what sort of ‘assertion of dominance’ this is but you have nothing to be jealous of.”

 

“I'm not jealous.”

 

“I disagree, now stop being an idiot and put on some clothes.”

 

It's the word  _ idiot _ , that gets him. 

 

He knows she doesn't mean it viciously, and he knows that she loves him. And he knows she's right, he is jealous. 

 

But can't she see why, she's smart and sophisticated and sexy and he's a small-town idiot. She's surrounded by intellectuals like Chad who major in business and law, how can he match up to that? 

 

“Sorry,” he says. 

 

Solemnly, he makes his way up to their room. 

 

After putting on his shorts and drying his hair he decides to work on his music assignment in his work room. He's at it for about an hour, quickly finding his rhythm and progressing with his project quickly.

 

“Archiekins!” 

 

At first he thinks he is imagining hearing her, but then she calls out for him again. 

 

“Yes?” he asks, leaning against the arch at the entrance of the kitchen. 

 

“Do you remember when your dad merged Andrew’s Construction with Titans Tools?”

 

“Yeah…” Of course he remembered, after merging with the tool shop, Fred was able to worry a lot less about money. 

 

“What was the clause he put in the contract?” 

 

“The boilerplate clause..”

 

“What's that?” 

 

Archie looks at Veronica who gestures for him to go ahead. 

 

When he finishes Chad looks impressed and Veronica snuggles next to him. “Like I said, he's not just a pretty face.” 

 

Archie feels his chest well up with pride, he loves her so much. 

 

“Well, I have an assignment to finish, so I'll do that, goodluck with your project,” Archie says. 

 

Veronica mouths ‘thank you’ and he smiles. 

 

Archie is so submerged in his project that he doesn't even hear Veronica come in, until he feels her arms come around his waist. 

 

“You smell good,” she sighs. 

 

“Is Chad gone?” 

 

“Yes, and since I didn't get to join you in the shower, I was wondering if you'd like to join me in the tub.”

 

“It's okay Ronnie, you don't have to.”

 

“But I want to, plus who else is going to massage my shoulders?”

 

The corners of his mouth curl up and Veronica smirks. 

 

“I'll run the water,” Archie tells her. 

 

When they first looking for apartments Archie never understood Veronica's fascination with big bathes. 

 

But now, laying here, engulfed in water - he gets it. Also, Veronica lying on top of him, the back of her head resting on his chest, gets the appeal across. 

 

“I'm sorry,” he says, kissing the side of her head. 

 

“For?” Her voice is soft and relaxed. Veronica really loves hot baths. 

 

“Being an idiot.”

 

“Archie, you're not an idiot. I was just frustrated because the project wasn't going anywhere. I'm sorry I called you one, you're amazing.”

 

“I love you.”

 

She turns her head and he places a hand on the side of her face, “Say it again.”

 

“I love you Veronica Lodge.”

 

And before she can say it back he places his lips on hers. 

 

“Maybe I should get jealous more often,” he sighs. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and there it is, hope you liked it ! i know it was short but i just wanted it to be a cute lil varchie drabble
> 
> thank you for reading it, kudos are always great so if you enjoyed them don't be shy. comments make me smile from ear to ear so definitely do that and to the people who bookmark my one-shots thank u ! it's such a sweet gesture <3
> 
> until next time  
> salut


End file.
